New York City Mafia
by Gina's Writing
Summary: 19 year old Nina Martin is a waitress living in Queens, New York with her best friend. Fabian Rutter is a 20 year old Mafia lord who so happens to visit the 5 star restaurant during Nina's shift. What happens when the American's proposal goes wrong, and the British gang lord starts to fancy her. You'll have to read it to find out


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HOA, and I got this idea from _fashionablyobsessed _who is awesome

**Cast: **Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Eddie Miller, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Mara Jaffray, Mick Campbell, Joy Mercer

* * *

**XXX**

**Nina's POV**

"Amber get your lazy ass out of bed, or I'll personally drag you out of it, and we both know I'll do it. Either way you're getting up, so I advise you choose the first option." I called out from the kitchen; you see my best friend isn't really a morning person so this is what usually happens in the mornings.

About a minute after I heard the water from the shower running, and that's when I knew she got up. I was currently making my usual morning coffee, 2 sugars; extra milk just the way I like it. I got out another to go coffee mug for Amber and filled it up 3 sugars and an eighth of low fat milk. I then changed into a black tank with my favorite pair of denim overalls, a pair of leather caged booties, and a black beanie with a matching leather jacket. I added some red lipstick –I know a waitress cliché- and some jewelry and was ready to go.

Once Amber was finally ready, we left for the magical subway that will take us to our more than appreciated workplace. Well at least I appreciate the job; Amber on the other hand is another story waiting to be opened.

I said "Hi!" to the usual people who ride the subway to Manhattan as me, and made little conversation. But I usually just stick to talking with Amber until we arrive at our destination. The subway stop is just a block away from where we work, so we just walk the rest. When we were finally at Rush Restaurant Acolyte (RR Acolyte), I punched in my card and dressed into my uniform.

Nothing formal or anything, just an apron and no name tag, the reason for the no name tag thing is so no pervs stalk us which I'm grateful for.

My shift was almost over for the day when K.T. the owner/close friend came to me with determination written all over her face.

"Nina you are by far the best waitress that's ever worked here, so I need you to do this extremely important task for me. See that man over there in the incredibly nice suit." She began pointing at a man in a custom made William Fioravanti suit, what I spent a lot of time at Amber's house. I nodded once I spotted the man, and urged her to go on.

"He's a very important customer, and I want you to serve him and his crew. I usually do this task myself because I haven't found anyone I could trust with something so important. And now I finally found that person, that person is you Nina. Under no circumstances can you back talk, be rude, or complain. Nina I'm counting on you to make this place proud, so you have to be the nicest possible person you can." She explained while I listened intently taking some notes as well.

When she was finished I felt like there was an elephant on my shoulders. My hands started to shake vigorously, and I couldn't stop but twirl some of the loose strands from my bun. Before K.T. left to do other work, she gave me a wink that lifted some of the weight but not nearly enough to start walking. Somehow I managed, and began my way towards the front podium near the front entrance.

"Welcome to Rush Restaurant Acolyte, how many in your party?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could come up with.

"Party of 9." One of the 5 guys with blonde hair and a built body answered.

"Do you have a reservation marked?" I questioned the same guy.

"No, but if you give me your number I'll be sure to make one the next time I come here." This time the guy K.T. said was very important added with assertiveness. Who does this guy think he is?

"I'm very sorry sir but I can't and won't give out any information regarding my personal being." I replied doing my best not to scowl at him, I then looked back at the seating book and then up at him again. "Oh will you look at that, it seems there aren't any free tables, you're just going to have to be patient."

I gave him my best fake sad look and began to walk away. But then a hand grabbed my wrist and swung me around so I was again facing the group. It was the leader or whatever of the posse who grabbed my wrist.

"We want a table now, or I'm going to have to add K.T. to this equation, surly she'll fire you after this." He replied taking his hand off my now red wrist, I was now irritated by him, anymore and I might accidentally stab him.

While I rubbed my wrist I politely nodded and called over a waitress, I told her to clear out a table of 9 for these bastards. I told her to repay them with our best desserts, and a free dinner next time they visit, if they ever do come again. She nodded and began her task; I turned to look at the men and women in front of me and began to pick 9 menus from the podium.

One of them –the tallest of the five- stopped the hand I was using to grab the menus, "The ladies won't be eating with us, just five." He added, great so these guys are those kinds of pigs. Using girls for show and not even going to let them eat, I hate them already.

**Fabian's POV**

I just finished doing business in Egypt and Japan, you know the usual; and do you know the best part. That my fellow followers would be that I didn't even have to leave my manor. The technology these days is impressive, so because of this success and the exceptional profit I made. Which if I say so myself the most I made this week, I'm taking my close friends/posse/acquaintances out.

Let me introduce myself before I get to comfortable. My name's Fabian Rutter and I run the most successful "Company", in other words a Mafia, in the whole Western Hemisphere and parts of the Eastern. As you can see I just sold some "goods" in Egypt, I'm not your average U.S. type of Mafia. I'm a worldwide "Company", the best in the business my clients would say. I'm currently possessing over $77.6 billion dollars in-counting.

I guess you could say I'm just a multi billionaire playboy who doesn't give a damn in the world and you'd be right. I love the life I'm living and wouldn't change it for the world.

Once the driver pulled up in front of RR Acolyte, I went in with my friends in suit. As I walked through the gold accented doors I looked around for K.T. our usual waitress for the night, but found no one. Until I spotted a maiden walking towards us, I couldn't help but do a double take on her. She was absolutely gorgeous and had an amazing body; best thing about her though was that she didn't have a ring on her finger.

I knew for sure I could get her number within the hour; I turned to my friends and placed a bet on winning her over before we leave.

"I bet she's easy and you'll get it within 15 minutes," "I say she'll play hard to get," "Give her until we leave, she'll come running after you," "30 minutes tops." Everybody placed their money on the bet and one of the women by our side kept it for us.

**Nina's POV**

I quickly sat them at a table, the least amount of time I spend with them the better.

"Here is your table, enjoy, a waitress will be at your table shortly." I finished then left, but not soon enough cause the tallest one of them slapped my ass.

"What if we don't want another waitress?" He pulled; I groaned and looked back at him.

"Sorry, but that's not my job." I lied.

"You can do this for us just this once, right?" He asked and I spat a fine before leaving quicker than last time.

I came back after a couple minutes with a pad and pencil in hand. "Can I start you off with a drink?" I asked through gritted teeth, thinking of ways I could pay them back. I can go old fashion waitress on them and spit in their food.

"Bring us your finest scotch." The leader who I still don't know the name of answered for everybody; I nodded and left for the wine cellar. "Hey waitress I didn't catch your name," he called from the booth. Is it even possible for a person to make someone so aggravated, I quickly walked towards the posse and scowled.

"Listen here and listen well, I'm really and I mean really trying my best not to slap you right now. Do you see this, exactly there's nothing there which means knowing my name doesn't concern you. So can you please just let me be your waitress, the sooner you leave the better our lives will be." I rambled on, man that felt really good. I'm probably going to get fired, but who cares I'm tired of spoiled rich kids thinking they can do whatever they want just because their trust funds are worth more than most people make in their lifetime.

I walked away stomping my feet in the process, like a little kid would do if they didn't get their way. I looked back at the table just before I turned towards the wine cellar, and I saw them laughing at the leader. The girls on the other hand all looked extremely shocked, which seemed a bit weird to me. It's not like he's never been back talked before...right?

I than found the most expensive, oldest, and best scotch there was, which was the Laphroaig Islay Single Malt Scotch Whiskey. It was never opened, mostly because no one here could afford it so it would be even more expensive.

**Fabian's POV**

If anybody talked to me the same way mystery waitress just did, I swear to God they'd be dead within the hour. But to be honest I was sort of turned on by that little scene she made. I like a woman who can stand up for herself and look good doing it. I looked around the table to see the guys laughing there asses off, and the ladies all looked horrified. Like I was a bomb about to explode and they're going to blow to pieces with me.

Just then K.T. Rush came to our table, probably making sure we were all accounted for, everybody knows I can ruin any business with the snap of my fingers.

"Good evening Mr. Rutter, Miller, Clarke, Lewis, Campbell. I trust you're all having a great time?" K.T. nearly winced when she spoke; I guess I can have a little fun with this.

"I wouldn't necessarily put it that way K.T., it seems this place has lost its appeal to me." I began with my best disappointed look, as soon as I said those words K.T. looked about ready to break down and cry. I looked at my crew and they were all trying to suppress their smiles.

"K.T.! Are you okay, what did you asses do now?!" Mystery waitress nearly yelled at us when she came back from what I think was the wine cellar, scotch bottle in hand. She was even hotter when she was mad which only made me want to go on.

"Oh sweetheart I didn't do anything, more like what did you do." I answered with my signature smirk.

"What are you talking about you creep?" She spat at me.

"Enough Nina, I thought I could trust you with this extremely important client but I guess I can't, maybe you should take the rest of the week off and let me take care of Mr. Rutter for the remainder of his meal." Who I know now to be Nina looked even more pissed than ever.

**Nina's POV**

This entire thing is all his fault, I don't even know his fucking name and its astonishing how much I hate him. And now because of it I have to risk a week off of work without pay, I don't even care if I beg in front of the bastard, I'll do it if it means I can come back to work.

"K.T. please don't do this, you know how much I need this job, just tell me what I can do to fix this and I'll do it." I begged, but not the on-the-knees beg just a little plead and my best pair of doggy eyes. She looked at me and then back at Mr. Rutter or whatever the name he's called, when she finally said something I regretted my proposal.

"Okay Nina this is your one and only second chance to fix this, Mr. Rutter Nina will be your personal waitress for the remainder of the day. She is not allowed to backtalk, complain, or anything else you tell her not to do, I hope you can reconsider your much appreciated opinion of RR Acolyte by the time you leave." By the time K.T. was finished explaining my second chance, I was the one about to break down and cry.

When K.T. waited for my answer, I nodded gratefully even though I'm the polar opposite of grateful, it's like God is punishing me for something. I looked over at the crew and they all had giddy smiles on their faces, though the one who started it all had the largest one of all.


End file.
